


seperti kucing kebelet kawin

by fumate



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, frank capek pete nganu mulu sama patrick, humor kotor, mentioned frerard - Freeform, pumet jadi nirmana begitu kenal bandom, save frank
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: frank ngantuk sekali, tapi tetangganya tidak mau berhenti mengerang kencang di pagi buta begini.





	seperti kucing kebelet kawin

**Author's Note:**

> saya cuma pinjam nama orang-orang berikut ini, jadi, sudah pasti saya bukan pemilik mereka. ~~ya kali frank budak saya.~~ indonesia au. frank sama pete mahasiswa, patrick masih sma. jadi underage, mungkin? ya begitulah.
> 
> bisa dikaitkan dengan drama sahur, bisa tidak. bebas lah.

Jam 2 pagi, dan Frank menemukan dirinya merengut masam sambil berbaring dalam kamar. 

Dia tidak bisa tidur. Ralat, Frank sedang tidur lelap tadinya, tapi malah terbangun gegara suara-suara astral dari kamar sebelah. Tetangga laknat. Sudah tahu dinding bangunan sini setipis tisu cebok, malah nganu tengah malam. Patrick harusnya cari pacar baru saja. Yang tidak selalu kebelet kawin macam kucing jalanan, yang tidak hobi grepe-grepe dirinya di muka umum cuma demi pamer. Yang bisa jaga hasrat pribadi.

Yang bukan Pete Wentz.

Itulah. Frank kadang tidak mengerti dengan temannya satu itu—apa, sih, yang Patrick lihat dari Pete? Cuma karena Pete beken di kampusnya tidak berarti Pete asli keren. Sudah mah hobi malu-maluin orang, ngupil ga kenal tempat, muka juga tidak "ganteng maksimal" (seperti Frank) begitu. Apaan. Muka bopung kok didemenin.

Mungkin Patrick dipelet Pete sampai bisa tahan dengan kehadiran sosok satu itu. Patrick anak baik-baik, nilainya di sekolah selalu bagus, sekalipun dia anti ikut organisasi-organisasi apapun, berkebalikan dengan Pete yang justru hobi gabung organisasi baru. Patrick sopan, suka menolong, baik hati dan rajin menabung, kendati bisa keras kepala dan mudah marah. Tapi Patrick lemah sama Pete. Dia sukar dibujuk, ya, namun Pete _pakar_ nya jerumus-menjerumus dan tidak bakal berhenti merengek sampai keinginannya dipenuhi. (Frank tahu sebab dia pernah kehilangan dua puluh ribu buat jajanin si bayi besar.)

Ya, ya, sudah pasti Pete menjampi Patrick di suatu hari. Tidak ada alasan logis lagi kenapa Patrick bisa-bisanya bahkan sekadar suka sama Pete. Lebih tidak masuk akal lagi adalah Patrick nurut diculik Pete ke kos terkutuk ini. Dibawa menginap. Lalu mereka iya-iya dari subuh sampai subuh lagi, gangguin tetangga, seperti kecoak kawin yang Frank jumpai di kamar mandi kemarin. Bikin jijik. Frank harusnya melaporkan Pete ke Kak Seto saja karena telah menodai anak baik seperti Patrick.

Suara dari kamar sebelah malah makin keras. Kening Frank berkedut, amarah bercampur rasa lelah kurang tidur naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"WOI BANGSAT," jerit Frank murka, sembari menghantamkan tinjunya ke dinding kamar. Wadaw. Nyeri bos, tapi ya sudahlah, toh Frank sedang ngamuk ini. "JAM DUA INI! BESOK GUE ADA KELAS PAGI ELAH, LO ENA-ENA KAGA KENAL WAKTU BANGET JING. GUE CAPEK! MAU TIDUR AE SUSAH."

Hening.

Lalu ada teriakan balasan, disusul suara dosa yang bikin Frank pengen buru-buru tobat. Pete sengaja bikin Patrick mendesah keras supaya kedengaran Frank. Sengaja cari ribut. "JOMBLO DIEM AJA LAH, SIRIK WAE MANEH. COLI SANA."

"FITNAH JING! GUE JUGA PUNYA PACAR SORI."

"LDR-AN AJA BANGGA LO! ITU MAH PACARAN RASA JOMBLO TOD! PUAS LO SIRIK BERASA SENDIRI MALEM SABTU BEGINI!"

Anjrit.

Jleb bro. Nancep ke dada. Frank sakit hati hal ini dibawa-bawa lagi. Semacam Pete sudah menendangnya ke tumpukan tahi kuda, lalu menyemprotnya dengan kentut sigung pula. Persoalan dia yang ldr-an dengan Gerard adalah persoalan tabu, seharusnya, tidak boleh disinggung. Hal ini sudah disepakati geng mereka secara bisu.

Tapi Pete, sialan sekali, malah mengungkitnya. Yang begini namanya penghinaan. Tidak boleh diterima.

Saking marahnya, Frank cuma bisa menggeram keras, sebelum melemparkan sandalnya ke tembok kamar.

"KURANG AJAR LO PETEEEEER! GELUT NYET! GELUT LU SAMA GUE SEKARANG JUGA!"

Pete tidak bersuara lagi.

Pete tidak, tapi Patrick iya. Bukan hal yang pantas diperdengarkan pada publik, pula. Frank mau bunuh diri di Kali Ciliwung saja rasanya.

**Author's Note:**

> BANDOM BIKIN SAYA NIRMANA DAN MEZHOM SAYA MAU MINTA DUIT SAYA BALIK!!!1!
> 
> nga. adoeh ampoen sekali ini receh goblok ga bener:(( ya abis gimana pete emang nista mampus sih demen bat godain patrick saya stres pusing maksimal liatnya.
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
